When an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell powered vehicle or a similar vehicle that uses a motor to drive the vehicle has a control mode switched, it has a torque varied and the vehicle's passenger(s) may feel a physical impact.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-197791 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a motor control device that can reduce a physical impact attributed to increased torque caused when PWM voltage drive is switched to rectangular wave voltage drive.